A wet tissue package has been known to the inventor(s) as including a package body having an opening and a plurality of wet tissues accommodated in the package body in a stacked manner. In such a wet tissue package, the plurality of wet tissues are accommodated in the package body in an individually folded manner along a predetermined folding line and stacked. The wet tissues accommodated in the package body are used by taking out one by one from the opening. Here, when a wet tissue is taken out from the opening, a side edge portion thereof directed toward the opening is pinched (i.e., grasped by the fingers of a user).
In this case, the plurality of wet tissues accommodated in the package body in a stacked manner adhere to each other due to moisture contained therein and are difficult to pinch. Given this, various techniques have been proposed for making the side edge portion of the plurality of wet tissues accommodated in the package body easy to pinch.
For example, a technique of cutting a side edge of a wet tissue into a wave shape has known to the inventor(s). In addition, a technique of providing embossing in the vicinity of a side edge of a wet tissue has been known to the inventor(s).